German: Within the Truth, I Saw You
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Hermine kehrt mit 25 Jahren nach Hogwarts zurück und lernt ihren ehemaligen Zaubertrank Lehrer Severus Snape ganz anders kennen... doch nach einer Glücklichen Zeit zerstört etwas das Glück der beiden!


Hey Leutz! :) 

Ich habe diese Story in Englisch gelesen und da sie mir so gut gefallen hat habe ich sie kurzer Hand übersetzte! Das is meine erste Übersetzte Story und weder mir noch Chibi Pluto gehört hier irgendetwas! Wir verdienen damit kein Geld!

Summary: Hermine kehrt mit 25 Jahren nach Hogwarts zurück und lernt ihren ehemaligen Zaubertrank Lehrer Severus Snape ganz anders kennen... doch nach einer Glücklichen Zeit zerstört etwas das Glück der beiden!

Autorin: Also die Richtige Autorin dieser, wie ich finde, supi Süßen Story ist CHIBI PLUTO, und sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben ihre Story zu Übersetzten und das ist dabei rausgekommen!( Übersetz hab ich DIE HERM.!^^ :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

***************************************************************************

Within the Truth, I Saw You

"Geh Weg!" weinte Hermine Granger.

"Hermine, bitte, hör mir zu! Bitte! . . . !" flehte Severus Snape sie an.

"Nein! Ich habe dich mit ihr gesehen!" Hermine wirbelte herum und sah diesen anscheinend unbesiegbaren Mann mit verletztem und zerrissenen Blick. 

„Ich habe dich gesehen!" 

"Hermine, Bitte! Du verstehst das nicht! Bitte lass mich erklären!" Severus machte eine jähe Bewegung auf Hermine zu, doch Hermine entfernte sich von ihm.

Mit hängenden Schultern stand er da, während sich der Himmel verdunkelte. Es wurde Nacht, und die beiden Standen außerhalb des verbotenen Waldes, der kalte Wind wehte um sie herum.

„Severus, ich kann dir nicht glauben! Du hast mich gehört! Verstehst du mich nicht? DU HAST MICH GEHÖRT! Ich möchte nicht bei dir sein! Ich habe dir vertraut!" Hermine fing wieder an zu Weinen, bevor sie in dem Verbotenden Wald lief. 

"Hermine!" schrie Severus, bevor er ihr folgte.

Hermine hörte ihn wie er ihren Namen schrie und hinter ihr her rannte. Sie lief schneller.

Nein! Er wird mich nicht einholen und auch nicht mit mir Reden! Nicht nachdem was er mir angetan hat!

Hermine wurde immer schneller als sie die Zweige hörte die unter Severus Füßen zerbrachen. Sie lief immer weiter bis sie ihn nicht mehr hörte, bis sie sich sicher war nur noch ihren eigenen Herzschlag zu hören, ihr Herz pochte wie Wild in ihrem Brustkorb.

Hermine atmete gierig die Luft ein und lehnt sich an einem großen Baum. Wenige Minuten später spürte sie wieder den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit in ihrem Herzen.

„Severus" flüsterte sie, sank auf dem Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen

„Warum hast du mir das bloß angetan?"

Sie schluchzte, als ihr Herz immer noch gebrochen und ihre innerstes aufgewühlt war, wegen dieser Frau in seinen Armen... die Art, wie er sie gehalten hatte, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schultern gelehnt hatte...

DIESE FRAU... war die neue Lehrerin. Professor Flitwick hatte sich entschieden sich zurück zu ziehen, also kam Jasmine Lasia. Professor Lasia, die neue Lehrerin für Zauberkunst. Und nach mehreren Monaten, als Weihnachen immer näher rückte, schmiss sich die neue Professorin an den Zaubertrank Meister ran und Hermine wurde ungewollt Augenzeugin dieser anmache.

Hermine hatte ein Jahr zuvor eine Stelle als Professorin bekommen, sie unterrichtete „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste". Sie war die erste gewesen die das erste Jahr überstanden hatte, und immer noch Unterrichtete. 

Warum auch immer, Professor Dumbledore so wie auch Professor McGonagall waren nicht in der Lage gewesen all die Jahre einen Standhaften Lehrer zu besorgen.

Sie hatten auch Harry Potter gefragt doch er war als Auror einfach zu beschäftigt, genauso wie Ron Weasley.

Nach diesen Absagen hatte McGonagall schließlich Hermine gefragt. Außerdem was McGonagall davon Überzeugt, dass Hermine es als Lehrerin schaffen würde, wenn man Hermines Vergangenheit betrachtete. Sie war unheimlich gut gewesen in „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", hatte eine menge Erfahrung mit Dunkler Magie, trotz die so vielen Inkompetenten Lehrer die das Fach unterrichtet hatten. 

Hermine war 25 Jahre alt gewesen als sie die Stelle als Professorin annahm, damit war sie die jüngste Lehrerin seit bestehen von Hogwarts.

Als sie letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, hatte sie ihre ehemaligen Lehrer anders kennengelernt, ganz besonders einen. Ihren alten Zaubertrank Lehrer, Severus Snape.

Als Hermine denn früheren Lehrern und jetzt neue Kollegen nochmals Offiziell Vorgestellt wurde, hatte Severus Snape sie ganz anders angeschaut, schon fast beobachtet, doch Hermine erging es nicht anders. Auch sie hatte ungewöhnlich oft in seine Richtung gestarrt.

Er war nicht mehr der spöttische Zaubertrank Lehrer, deren Verhalten kalt und grausam war. Nein, sie hatte gelernt, das seine sarkastischen Kommentare nur eine Fassade war. Er hatte es versucht zu verstecken, doch Hermine erkannte es.

Sie hatte angefangen, ihn zu mögen und die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Auch er mochte sie und ihre Gegenwart bereitete ihm vergnügen. Bald wurde aus diesen zarten Gefühlen im laufe des Jahres liebe. Sie verbrachten immer mehr Zeit gemeinsam, so dass es auch der Rest des Lehrpersonals mitbekam und sogar ein paar aufmerksamen Schülern 

Und jetzt kam der unerwartete Absturz. Hermine hatte Severus grade in ihren Armen gesehen- _ihr_ Severus- hielt eine andere Frau in den Armen. Dieser Anblick hatte sie zu tiefst verletzt. 

Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um ihm näher zu kommen, so, dass er sich ihr geöffnet hatte und Jasmine schaffte das ganze in nur ein paar Monaten. Hermine fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen, so das sie fliehen musste vor diesen Gefühlen. 

Sie schluchzte auf, es war einfach zu viel für sie. Hermine weinte um eine verlorene Liebe. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft... ihre Gefühle hatten sie einfach zu sehr beeinflusst, doch damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein. Sie würde es nicht länger zu lassen das die so genannte „Liebe" die Kontrolle über sie übernahm.

Hermine war nicht ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Sie brauchte ihn nicht und würde ihn auch nie wieder brauchen. Er war der größte Fehler in ihrem Leben gewesen...

Hermine stand auf und ging Richtung Schule. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet und langsam ging die Schwellung die das viele Weinen verursacht hatte zurück, doch ihr Herz schlug immer noch wie wild, vor Schmerz, schmerzlicher Gewissheit. 

Es hämmerte immer noch heftig in ihrer Brust als sie langsam zu dem alten Schloss zurückkehrte.

„Severus, ich werde dir nie verziehen!" flüsterte Hermine. Sie lief grade mal 10 Minuten als sie realisierte das sie sich, anstatt dem Schloss zu näher immer weiter weg entfernte. Also änderte sie ihre Richtung.

Der verbotene Wald war in der Nacht noch gefährlicher als am Tag, dass hatte sie gelernt als sie noch als Schülerin Hogwarts besuchte. Doch ihre Schritte wurden jäh unterbrochen. Hermine hörte ein Böses Knurren um sie herum. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und unterdrückte ihren Wunsch zu Schreien. 

Sekunden später sah Hermine etwas aus den Schatten springen. Als sie sah was es war konnte Hermine nicht anders als zu Schreien. Ein Riesengroßes Monster stand, ein Orge (Menschenfressender Riese), wenige Meter vor ihr. Hermine wirbelte herum und fing an zu rennen, zu flüchten.

Ihr Herz schlug wilder den je in ihrer Brust. Sie rannte aus dem Wald; über abgeknickte Bäume und Wurzeln, die aus dem Boden auftauchten und durch Gebüsche, die in ihre Haut schnitten, aber es störte sie nicht, Hermine rannte einfach weiter. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, doch sie war aus sehr Form und noch erschöpft von dem Lauf in den Wald um Severus nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch Hermine lief immer weiter, auch wenn sie hinter sich Zweige und bäume zurückschnellen hörte, die das näher kommen des Orge ankündigte.

„NEIN!" schrie Hermine als sie über eine riesige Wurzel stolperte und hinfiel. Sie versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen als sie etwas kaltes im Nacken spürte. Der gigantische Orge stand genau hinter ihr. Hermine sah seine hungrigen aufblitzenden Augen als sie aufstand um dem Orge mutig gegenüber zu treten. Das Mondlicht tauchte das Monster in noch einem schrecklichern aussehen. Der Orge war locker 6 Meter hoch und schwang etwas, dass wie ein rudimentäres Schwert aussah. Der Orge schwang das Schwert auf sie zu, doch er traf nur ihren Arm. Wo es Hermine getroffen hatte, sickerte langsam aber sicher Blut aus der Wunde auf die Robe. Hermine hatte nur einen Moment Zeit, denn sie musste eine erneute Attacke ausweichen. Sie schaffte es grade noch und hörte wie die Bäume hinter ihr zerschmetterten. Wieder versuchte der Orge Hermine zu treffen. Sie wich immer wieder aus, diesmal nach Rechts. Das Schwert schlug auf den harten Boden auf und blieb für einen kurzen Moment stecken. Das war für Hermine eine günstige Gelegenheit ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zu ziehen. 

__

"STUPEFY!" schrie sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Orge. Es hörte abrupt auf nach ihr zu Schlagen, es funkelte Hermine zornig entgegen.

Da fiel es Hermine plötzlich ein, sie hatte es vergessen... der „Stunning" Zauberspruch wirkte nicht wirklich lange auf große Monster, also hatte Hermine nicht lange Zeit. Ein wütender Blick des Orge folgte ihr, als Hermine sich umdrehte und wieder anfing zu rennen, wobei sie ihren verletzten Arm umklammerte. Das Monster stampfte hinter ihr her, der Zauber wirkte nicht mehr. Hermine schrie auf, als das Monster sie mit seiner massigen Faust traf und sie in die Bäume schleuderte. Hermine blieb die Luft weg und sie sah komisch Sterne vor ihren Augen. Sie kämpfte dagegen an ihre Augen zu schließen und in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Hermine richtete sich krampfhaft auf, ihr Kopf schmerzte heftig. Sie sah wie sich das Monster über sie beugte um ihr den Rest zu geben.

„Nein...!" sagte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme und sofort erinnerte sie sich wieder daran wie hart sie zu Severus gewesen war. Sie hätte ihn erklären lassen sollen, hätte ihm eine Chance geben sollen.

...Man weiß nie, er könnte eine verständlichen Grund gehabt haben, um in dieser Position gewesen zu sein, man weiß nie... 

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich und sie schaute fast so grimmig wie Severus, sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Egal wie Hermine die Sache auch betrachtete, sie liebte ihn einfach- sie würde sterben- und brauchte ihn, jetzt. Hermine sah vor ihren inneren Auge noch mal sehr langsam ihre erste Begegnung mit Severus. Es gab ihr wieder Kraft um sich wieder auf zu rappeln, sie wollte nicht Sterben, nicht hier und jetzt. Hermine spürte einen jähen Schmerz durch ihren Körper fahren. Hermine vernahm auf einmal ein blendendes weißes Licht, sie blieb wieder völlig reglos stehen und schaute den Orge an. Dann sah sie ein grelles Grünes Licht, dass aus dem Wald kam. Hermine sah dass das Licht das Monster traf, es in seiner Bewegung erstarrte und dann bewegungslos auf den Boden aufschlug. Der Aufschlag war so hart, das es Hermines Körper schüttelte und sie die heißen Tränen auf ihrer Wange spürte die ihren gesamten schmerzt in ihrem Körper wiedergaben. Knochen... Sie wunderte sich wie viele Knochen doch Brechen könne. Hermine Blick fiel auf den Bewegungslosen Orge, der auf den Boden lag. Da erst begriff sie. Der Orge war Tod und sie gerettet! Hermine würde Severus Wiedersehen auch wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte. Dann schloss sie vor Erschöpfung die Augen

__________

"Poppy! KOMM HER! SIE BRAUCHT DEINE HILFE!" schrie eine Stimme.

Hermine presst die Augen aufeinander, sie wollte sie nicht öffnen.

"BERUHIG DICH! ODER DU KANNST HIER WARTEN!" sagte eine andere Stimme.

„DANN HELF IHR! GIB IHR IRGENDEINE MEDEZIEN!" schrie die zweite Stimme erneut.

Hermine öffnete zaghaft die Augen und sie sah ihre Welt verschwommen und mit weißen streifen. Sie kniff ihre Augen kurz zusammen und öffnete sie dann ein zweites Mal, diesmal sah sie ihre Welt wesentlich klarer. Hermine sah Severus und Poppy Pomfrey die angeregt miteinander Diskutierten. Poppy wollte anscheinend das Severus ging, damit sie ihn Ruhe ihre Patientin behandeln konnte und Hermine sich ausruhen konnte, Severus schien das aber etwas anders zu sehen. Er wollte bei ihr bleiben.

Hermine schaute sich um, sie erkannte das sie auf der Krankenstation war. Sie versuchte sie aufzubäumen und zu Hermines Überraschung spürte sie diesmal keine Schmerzen, sie sah wieder zu Severus der immer noch mit Poppy wild diskutierte. Hermine spürte einen Drang in sich, der sie dazu bewegte aus dem Krankenbett zu steigen und zu ihm zu rennen.

"SEVERUS!" Sie weinte in sein Shirt hinein und umarmte ihn dabei.

"Hermine!" sagte er, leicht Überrascht aber über glücklich. Hermine intensivierte ihre Umarmung.

"Hermine," Poppy steuerte auf Hermine zu, doch sie besann sich wieder und kehrte um. Sie brauchte die Zwei nicht zu stören, sie brauchten sich jetzt gegenseitig. Poppy konnte Hermine auch später noch ihre Medikamente geben.

"Hermine… bist du okay?" fragte Severus, währen er ihr durchs Haar strich. 

„J-Ja, mir geht es gut! Severus, was hat das mit euch beiden zu bedeuten? Mit dir und Jasmine?" fragte sie sanft, und sie wünschte sich das er nichts sagen würde was ihr Herz zerbrechen ließ.

"Nichts bedeutet es! Du hast mich gesehen wie ich sie in den Arm nahm... aber nur weil ihre Mutter gestorben war und sie bei mir Trost gesucht hatte!" erklärte Severus behutsam. 

"Das ist alles?" fragte sie, und Hermine spürte wie die Hoffnung in ihr aufkeimte.

Severus trennte vorsichtig die Umarmung, legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Schulter und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Ja! Nichts weiter! Ich liebe nur dich!" sagte er in dem gleichen sanften Ton.

Hermines Augen zeigen eine unendliche Erleichterung und Glückseeligkeit. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zart. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, aber lange genug um zu zeigen was ihr die Beziehung zu ihm bedeutete.

„Lass uns von hier fort gehen!" flüsterte er. Severus legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und gingen langsam zu ihrem Privat Gemächern. 

Es war nicht wirklich aufgeräumt, weil Hermine erst vor einer Woche begonnen hatte hier in seine Gemächer zu ziehen. Severus führte Hermine zur Couch und zündete dann mit einem Schwung mit dem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin an.

Sie lehnte sich an ihm und spürte wie glücklich sie in diesem Moment war. Das was alles was die je gewollt hatte! Hermine war sowieso immer hier gewesen, bis sie einfach bei ihm einzog.

„Severus, wie bin ich eigentlich auf die Krankenstation gekommen?"

„Ich habe dich hingebracht!" sagte er beiläufig.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" ihre kindliche Neugier erinnertre ihn immer an seine Kindheit. 

"Ich bin dir gefolgt! Erst habe ich dich verloren, den ich habe dich wo nirgends mehr gesehen! Dann aber habe ich dich auf dem Boden liegen sehen als der Orge dich attackieren wollte! Da habe ich meiner Meinung nach das einzige richtige getan, ich habe es getötet!" flüsterte er mit einer gewissen Angst, weil er nicht wusste was sie sagen würde. Es war ihm egal was die andere von ihm dachten, aber bei Hermine war es etwas anderes. Er fürchtete das sie ihn wegen seiner Todesser Vergangenheit verlassen würde... er hatte schon wieder getötet, aber sie hatte immer zu ihm gestanden und stand auch diesmal zu ihm. Und er liebte sie noch mehr, sobald das noch möglich war. Er war noch nie wirklich mit sich zu Frieden gewesen, Hermine war dagegen total anders. Sie hatte sich in der Schule als Lehrerin weiterentwickelt auch äußerlich! Sie war zu einer sehr hübschen und reifen Frau geworden. Severus war völlig hingerissen von dieser Frau, weil Hermine eine natürlich Schönheit ausstrahlte und einen gesunden Optimismus besaß. Ja, dass war es, was ihm am meisten Beeindruckt hatte, ihren unermüdlichen Optimismus.

Sie hatte seine Seele erhellt mit ihrem Lächeln und ihren reinlichen Träumen. Er hatte nie solch arglose Charakterzüge besessen, dass musste er einfach akzeptieren.

Warum auch immer, hatte er es akzeptiert so das er lieben konnte, er liebte die wunderschönste Frau die er je gesehen hatte. Er musste erst noch lernen, mit dieser Unbeschwertheit klar zu kommen, er hatte so was vorher noch nie erlebt, und wenn er Glück hatte würde sich diese „lockere" Art auf ihn übertragen. Er war sich sicher dass das seine Schüler gut heißen würde.

Hermine schaute ihn mit glücklichen Augen an und näherte sich dann seinem Ohr.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen flüsterte sie: "Danke."

Dann presste sie ihre Lippen sanft auf seine und sie verfielen in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

THE END!

_________

So, wenn euch die Story gefallen hat, dann würden wir uns sehr über eure Revs. Freuen! :) Egal ob Kritik, Lob oder sonst irgendwelche Anregungen!

Danke!

Eure HERM.!^^ and CHIBI PLUTO


End file.
